A New Uzumaki
by Taikamodo
Summary: This story is tails in profile.


**Taikamodo here, with the first installment of my first story,"A New Uzumaki".Please review and tell me what you think of it! All reviews are appreciated.**

_Chapter 1:A twist of fate!_

XxXxX-_Konoha, October 10th-12 years ago_

It was a warm summer evening within the village of Konoha,and it had an odd calming effect on the people.

There was still many people bustling about despite the fact the sun had stood,or rather paced,frantically around in his office.

He kept glancing impatiently at the door,then to the walls,then the door again,in an endless cycle of anxiety that had been going on for hours.

"Kushina should be here yourself together!"Minato berated himself,attempting to calm his nerves."I can't let her see me like this,or she'll never let me live it down."

He continued pacing for several minutes,before finally plopping down in his to just go out there and get her himself,but he had promised he'd let her make her own way here.

Tapping his fingers on the wood of the desk impatiently,he glanced at the door again,wondering where she was.

-With Kushina

"I bet Minato's going crazy right now."Kushina snickered with a mischievious grin,walking along the village streets at a slow pace.

The atmosphere nights like these had was something she loved to enjoy,and this one in particular felt simply wonderful.

She had purposely taken the long route both to enjoy this,and to annoy the crap out of her husband.

_Payback for treating me lik a child for nine months!-ttebane!_She reasoned mentally,so lost in her thoughts she didn't a little girl until she bumped into her.

"Huh!Oh my,sorry about that!I was just a bit distracted!"Kushina apologized immediately,bending down on one knee(despite the extra effort it took) to see the girl's face.

"What's wrong,little girl?"The girl's crying died down to loud sobs as she spoke."M-my family i-is moving away from Konoha,'cause they got a j-job in another village!"

Kushina understood this,as she had been upset as well when she had been forced to leave the Hidden Eddie village as a little girl to come here.

"And you don't want to leave your home and all your friends right?"She girl nodded.

"Well then...what's your name,little one?"the girl whiped her eyes before giving an answer."M-misaki."She said hesitantly.

Kushina gave her a comforting smile,pulling a wooden blue comb out of her gad the uzumaki clan swirl carved into it.

She placed the comb into Misaki's hands."Well,when i was little,i used to live in another village,but i moved to Konoha with my grandmother anyway.

This comb used to belong to her before she died,and it reminds me of home.I carry it with me everywhere i go,so i never forget her,or my old home."

She pointed to the clip in the girl's hair.I5 had the symbol if Konoha's leaf etched into it."That clip is just like my can use that to remember the village by."

She returned to her feet,groaning at the effort it took.

"And when you come back,just show me that hairclip and i'll immediately remember you,okay?"Misaki stared at the red haired woman in disbelief."R-really?You promise?"

Kushina nodded."Now go find your parents.I'm sure their looking for you."Misaki nodded eagerly,giving Kushina a hug and smiling brightly.

"Thank you,Kushina!-San..."She said gratefully,bowing,before turning to leave."And goobye!"She ran off,bumping into a few people as she ran.

Kushina just smiled,and was about to continue on her way when a loud scream interrupted her,followed by a sudden presence of demonic chakra entering her senses.

"It...It's the Nine-Tails!"

-Hokage's office

_What is that demonic chakra i'm sensing?_ Minato thought,rising to his feet as he heard a loud knock.

"Come in!"He said,and the door flew open as an ANBU agent rushed inside,moving clumsily to Minato's desk.

"Sir!The nine tailed fox has been spotted very close to the village!"He announced,and Minato's eyes widened dramatically.

"What!?That demon!?But why!?"He picked up his cloak from the desk,slipping into it quickly.

"Do you know where Kushina is?"Minato demanded the ANBU,who nervously shook his head.

"Um,no sir.I do not know her exact location."Minato grabbed his Tri-pronged Kunai as well,taking a breath.

"Then please,find her and assure she is safe!"Just as he said that,the entire ground scowled,picking up a second Kunai.

"Go!Now!"He ordered,and the ANBU nodded quietly,disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Minato followed suit,disappearing in a yellow flash of light.

Minato promptly reappeared in a large group of Ninja who had gathered near the of the Ninja,a man with black hair in a ponytail and a goatee,stepped forward.

"Hokage-Sama,i am Shikaku Nara,Jounin, reporting."Minato nodded,signalling Shikaku to continue.

"I gathered most of the Jounin and Chuunin in the area.I have the Genin escorting the civilians to the have just been attacking sporatically up til orders?"

Minato looked up at the demon fox,scowling deeply as it came closer to the village."Keep doing what your doing until you receive new orders from me."

Shikaku nodded as the Hokage flashed away again,turning to the other Ninja."You heard the Hokage!Keep attacking with all you have!"

He visited several more groups,telling each essentially the same thing as Shikaku' until he gave new stopped when he spotted another group.

"Sarutobi-San,Inoichi-San!"he called,causing all of the Ninja to turn to him.

"Hokage-Sama/Minato!"The two breathed simultaneously,along with the other gasps of surprise and relief among the Shinobi.

"What's happening here?"He asked them,walking over.

"We've gathered most of the Ninja in this district,and we've been assaulting the Nine-Tails for several are escorting the civilians to the emergency base."

Minato nodded,expecting that answer.

"Keep attacking until you hear orders from ,i need you to use your jutsu to send a message to all the Ninja in the you do that?"Inoichi smirked."Of tell me what you want to say."

-With Kushina

"Kushina-Sama,please hurry!I must get you to the emergency base immediately,Hokage's orders!"The ANBU said scowled at him,which sent a chill up his spine.

"I'm pregnant dammit!Don't ru-"she suddenly stopped,making the ANBU panic.

"What's happening,Kushina-Sama?What do you need?"Kushina looked down."My water just broke!I think i'm going into labor!"

The ANBU wordlessly took out several items from a sealing scroll,taking off his mask."Then i guess your luck i'm a medical Ninja,huh?"He asked rhetorically.

-With Minato

"Okay,is everything ready to go?"The Nine Tails was now at the village,and had begun destroying everything in sight_._

"Yes sir,ready to give the order?"Inoichi questioned." Do it.I need to check something."He flashed away,leaving Inoichi to give the command to begin their plan.

_"Okay!Start the plan now!"_

He shouted mentally to all of the Ninja in Konoha, his jutsu active.

-With Kushina

"Push once more!"the ANBU medic said,despite Kushina cursing and threatening his life several times.

He understood giving birth was a stressful process."Aaaaaaaagh!"Kushina screamed,giving one last push as the baby finally made it out.

The ANBU wrapped the child up,and was about to hand Kushina the child,but stopped when he heard a shout."Kushina!"

the voice was Minato,flashing to their location.

"Kushina,are you alright?"he asked frantically,but kushina stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm okay."She said weakly,barely above a nodded,taking a deep breath to calm turned to the ANBU.

"Thank you,ANBU.I'm in your debt."The ANBU merely nodded."No need to thank me, doing my job."Kushina pointed to the bundle in his arms."The baby."

The ANBU nodded."Your son,of course."He handed the bundle to Kushina,who smiled at the boy.

"Minato,look!He has your hair and eyes!Oh,look at those cute whisker marks!"She gushed,pointing at each feature on his tiny face as she talked.

Minato just smiled,but then remembered their situation."Kushina. Right now,all the Ninja in this village are trying to stop the Nine Tails from destroying the village."

"I came up with a battle plan,but i'm almost sure it'll fail...and if it does,i'm going to have to seal half the nine tails into myself...and the other half into Naruto."Kushina's eyes widened.

"No!You can't do that to our son!"She yelled,and Minato felt the weight of sadness and guilt fall onto his heart.

"I know you don't want me to do this,but it's my only chance of stopping this thing."He tried to explain,but shook her head."Then seal the other half into me!"She shouted defiantly.

Minato's eyes widened."But if i do that you'll..."Kushina stopped him.

"I know,but i don't want him to bare such a burden!Even if i have to die,i won't let him become a jinchuuriki!"she stated firmly,and Minato sighed.

"Fine..." He reluctantly gave smiled a little.

"Thank you,Minato."She said thankfullygiving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"And besides,my Uzumaki Chakra can probably take it anyway!-ttebane!"She gave him a thumbs up,and minato just laughed a bit and flashed them all away.

-With the Konoha Ninja

"Nara Clan,hold it in place now!This'll be our final attack!"Inoichi mentally ordered,and a very large shadow emerged and began crawling onto the beasts's body,making it come to a complete hault.

"Now,everyone attack!"Numerous jutsu then began firing off from everyone in the village,and the shadow began stabbing at the Nine five minutes into assault,the attacks finally stopped.

"Did we do it?"The Third Hokage wondered aloud, peering through the smoke to see the figure of the demon,rising back up.

"Even after all those attacks...it truly is a monster,huh?"Hiruzen's eyes widened in alarm when he saw the ball of black and red energy swirling together in front of it's mouth.

"It still has that much power?...No..."

-With Minato

They landed in the forest just outside of the gasped in surprise when he saw the tailed beast bomb forming."I knew it..."he looked back to Kushina."I don't have a lot of chakra left..."

He rose to his feet,his cloak flowing in the wind."But as long as i have things i need to protect..."He looked back to the Nine-Tails.

"I'll never give up!"He flashed away,after making several looked down to Naruto."That's your daddy,look at him go!"She whispered to just giggled a little bit.

-With Minato

"Summoning Jutsu!"He called out as he landed from the sky,and a large puff of smoke appeared under him in mid air.

A very large toad appeared,falling onto the fox and causing it to fall to the ground and the tailed beast ball to dissipitate.

"Bunta,hold it down!"he ordered."I know!Just do it!"gamabunta snapped back,pushing the demon's face down as they all vanished in a yellow flash.

"Minato intends to seal it away,doesn't he?"Hiruzen sighed."Well then..."He looked back at all of the ninja who'd gathered around him,awaiting command." Everyone,follow them!"

-With Minato

Minato began panting heavily as he appeared again in the forest,though not near Kushina."Hold him off as long as you can,Bunta!i'll be right back!"He shouted, flashing away once more and leaving the large toad to fend off the rampaging demon.

He reappeared next to Kushina and Chakra was so low...he felt like collapsing, closing his eyes and Kushina's hand, he looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Kushina?"Kushina nodded, softly squeezing his hand."Yes.I'm sure."He let her go, rising back to his feet and going through another set of seals.

"Then I'll start!Ssealing Art:Reaper Death Seal!"A ghostly figure appeared behind him holding a knife in it's mouth, it's face with a demented smile .

Minato took a deep breath."Here i go!"A large arm reached through Minato's chest, going into the fox's body.

"Pull!"The arm began retracting itself back, pulling a large stream of red chakra from the demon, who didn't appear to notice the missing chakra, as it was too busy fighting Gamabunta.

"Seal!"The Chakra began flowing into Minato's body, and he grit his teeth, fighting the urge to scream at the pain.

After several minutes, he had finally absorbed his was...heavy, that was the was was barely able to keep himself standing,but he managed to do it.

"Okay,once more!"He shouted as the arm once more went into the demon, who noticed it this time.

It roared in fury, causing several trees to uprooted from the force of the barely dodged the assault.

The arm began coming back, though much more slowly this time."The Nine Tails is fighting back!"He grit his teeth, pulling at the demonic chakra with all of his might.

"Haaaaaaaaa!"He screamed, feeling the chakra tug of war draining more of his already drained chakra reserves.

Finally,the arm began pulling away more and more of the chakra, until this time, the whole demon's body had went into it as well.

"Okay Kushina.I'm about to seal it."Both of them were in tears."Goodbye Minato,and thank you, for giving me the chance to raise our son."

Minato couldn't even bring himself to talk, he was far too upset to form anything just nodded solemnly, looking back up towards the mass of chakra.

"...Seal."The chakra flowed into Kushina this time, who screamed the whole time as the slow painful process went on, before falling into unconsciousness just as it finished.

_It's all a matter of Kushina's will now...I know she'll make it..._

_Goodbye,Naruto...Kushina..._


End file.
